User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Hotdog!
I found a print to the complete piano score and lyrics of the song "The Wicked Lady" from the gainsborough movie "Love Steals Your heart". So I have some research to do and I'll be working on this over the course of the next week. I finished doing my nursey rhymes as well. Sonika actually was better for a lot of songs. edit: Oh I can use Prima and Tonio! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29BakdAXBt0 Too bad the lyrics don't list who is singing, I have to work out which line belongs to which from that video on youtube. Also; http://www.flickr.com/photos/greenman2008/2713770269/ Thats the exact copy I found, it was in a charity shop lumbered with other sheet music. Edit: Well I won't keep it a secret I'm dsylexic, even if its mildly.. I regret not registering it at university though. I'll also keep it no secret I hate my father. I was going to do a lot of wikia things, but 3 times as I've gone to do them I've been interupted. *sigh*. #My father blackmailed me to not register my dyslexia as it happened. #He also does everything in his power to put me off leaving home (yeah I live with him) Theres a lot more to it, but, I've been blackmailed so many times by him I don't know how to like the guy anymore, he often says "do this or find somewhere else to live" knowing full dam well that I have no where else to live. Right now, after my attempts to get out this year have ended once more I'm a little upset. I try to leave once a year, but the timing is always wrong, I try to plan but something always falls through. This year its waiting on other people for help, which has amounted to waiting for a phone call to come through that never did. Its made worst when he interupts me constantly. I gave up doing hobbies because he just interupts all the time. Oh and whatever he is doing is more important then whatever I was doing anyway apparently, so I've never been able to feel like I've got 5 minutes to myself, I'm always paranoid of starting stuff in cause I'm interupted. And he is GOOD at interupting, its like he knows when to do so. Theres a lot more between me and my father, I don't want to talk about it. It leaves me rather depressed and stressed out. Guy doesn't do anything all day, disabled, got a heart problem and other things wrong with him, hasn't worked since the 80s and refuses to. Makes me feel like doing nothing at all sometimes, because I get lots of excuses for not doing things from him all the time. And listening him actually angers and makes me aggressive. I'm not agressive to anyone in real life, to him I really blow out. The guys an idiot anyway, does stupid things all the time and drives me up the wall at times... BTW; http://www.escapistmagazine.com/forums/read/18.278865-American-British-Q-A Lol, why does this topic have to exist? X-D Honestly, by now I've learnt the rest of europe hates everyone in the british isles, Americans either love or hate british folks or that we're so incorrectly sterotyped its ridiculous. Okay I guess there is a need for this kind of topic to exist... Edit: Noah Webster was the one behind "colour" becoming "color", he decided to opt unprenounced letters from the language as he wrote his dictionary so "u" disappeared from "colour"... I did not know that... I correct myself completely, that topic deserves to exist.